


Moment

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Drabble - Harry/Snape





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

For the moment, Harry’s relaxed just listening to the soft sucking noise and feeling soft hair brush against his thighs. His eyes are closed because seeing means it’s not just a dream. This is his escape from reconstruction, from grieving over lives lost during the war, from everything that now seems to fill his days.

He loses himself in the wet suction and just _feels_. Reality means he has to deal with the knowledge that the only way he can let go is when Snape’s fucking him, which Harry’s not ready to deal with yet so his eyes stay closed.


End file.
